What Now
by Tsuki-Assassin
Summary: In a different dimension and dead whats naruto gotten himself into now. Bleach crossover, Naru/Harem 3 girls
1. Chapter 1

**What Now?**

Pain, that's all that he could think about at the moment. Everything hurt, but something he noticed was that the pain was going away at a slow rate, but it was disappearing.

"Most likely because I'm dying, ha-ha." This was Naruto's thought as his pain was almost gone and was finally able to think clearly. He had his eyes closed and the only thing he could fell was a sensation of floating thru space and was thinking if this was how it really felt like to be dead. After a couple more seconds of floating he felt something change, he didn't know what it was but he did know that something changed. Then he felt something that forced him to open his eyes…land.

When he opened them he saw where he was currently sitting and what he saw was something that looked amazing to him a forest. The forest was filled with snow with more falling thru the clearing he was in, the wind was blowing in a very gentle breeze and the sun was shining thru the openings in the canopy, all of this made the place seem very calm and gave it a peaceful feeling and despite the snow it wasn't cold, it was just the right temperature.

He had only finished looking around and taking it all in when he looked up and saw two figures coming closer. Once they got close enough he noticed he knew who those figures were and began to wonder what the hell was going on. As they landed he asked the question that was currently plaguing his mind. "What the hell are you two doing here Setsu, Yuki?"

Said dragons were currently standing in front of him in there smaller forms only towering over him about 5 feet.

"Where else would we be after all we did say you were the only one that we found pure enough to wield us. You still might not be good enough to use us to our full potential but you are the one that will one day be able to bring it out." Setsu said while walking closer to where Naruto currently was sitting.

"Yes, do you really think after finally finding our true wielder after hundreds of years and many people believing they could control us, that we are going to let you get away I think not." Yuki said in a feminine and very calming voice, while also getting closer but just like Setsu giving Naruto enough space.

"Wait you both aren't making sense, you guys are talking as if I'm not dead and I know I'm dead, after all that last technique I used to take out Akatsuki destroyed every molecule that was within the blast radius which includes me." Naruto said sounding scared, believing that one or more of the Akatsuki could have made it out alive even after receiving his technique.

"Oh no you're dead along with all of those evil men who got caught in that blast." Yuki said sounding mildly amused at Naruto's currently confused face.

"Oh and kid, by the way good job creating such a powerful technique but don't you think the cost is a little much?"Setsu said sporting a smirk and also sounding amused but towards the end sounding completely serious.

"Thanks, and I know that the cost is high but for such a powerful technique there is nothing I can do. The most I was able to do was make sure that that much energy wasn't let lose after all it would have created enough of a shockwave that it would have been as large as all of fire country and would have destroyed forests, and villages in every direction. Not to mention the lives that would have been lost in that kind of blast." Naruto said showing how hard he had worked to make sure nothing like that would happen.

For a while it was quite everyone digesting what had been said. That is until Naruto remembered what they had been talking about.

"Wait if I'm dead how are you guys here and where is here?"Naruto said again sounding confused.

"We are currently in your soul and as for why we are here it's because we are about to start a test to see what path you are going to take once we reach the new dimension we were sent to. Before you ask only we were sent to this dimension and as for who sent us here that would be your tenant who managed to figure out that the barrier you put up only stopped pain from coming thru and not energy. She used that energy to send us all to a new dimension in order to make sure that your spirit wasn't destroyed in that blast." Setsu said

"Where's Kyuu-chan, what test and what do you mean by my spirit being destroyed?" Naruto said sounding worried about kyuu but also sounding very confused about the rest.

"I can't tell you anything about Kyuubi other than she will be part of the test as for the test you will be choosing your path in this new dimension with it, other than that I don't know much about it. I will only find out about it once it's about to start. As for your spirit, don't tell me you didn't know?" Setsu said both confused and worried.

"I didn't know what?" Naruto said now really hoping it wasn't too bad.

"So you really didn't know the kind of power you had put in that blast." Setsu said while shaking his head. "Ok I'll tell you what I meant, when you said that blast would destroy anything you pretty much meant it. You created it to take all the chakra along with life force that both you and kyuubi had which made for one hell of a devistating attack after all you and kyuubi are immortal add to her unimited chakra and that technique becomes unstoppable. But the price whas high since anyone who was caught in that blast was forced to go thru 1 thousand years of torcher before they were killed. But you already knew that after all you took kyuubi's 1 thousand years and added it to our own so that she would not be forced to go thru that which made you suffer twice as long as anyone else there. What you didnt know was that the technique was somehow able to gain extra energy by tapping into your very spirit along with everyone else's caught in it. Which meant that if you hadn't taken those extra thousand years of torture it wouldn't have bought enough time for Kyuubi to get you out of there before your spirit was completely drained. If that would have happened you would not have had an afterlife, you were very close to no longer existing in every sense of the word." Setsu said making sure to dive the point of him coming so close to just disappearing.

"So Kyuu-chan saved me?" Naruto said not believing what kind of technique he had created.

"Yes she did."Yuki said "but one good thing came out of this Naru-chan, and that is that your spirit doesn't just look like it made a full recovery it seems to be stronger than before and still seems to be growing in energy. It most likely has to do with the strain the technique placed on your spirit forced it to grow stronger to make sure it is better equipped to handle that kind of strain if it were to ever face it again."

"That's great but I can't believe it was that powerful."Naruto said still in shock.

"If you had known it would destroy your own spirit would that have stopped you from using it?" Yuki said already knowing the answer.

"Ha-ha, no I would only use it faster knowing that Akatsuki had no chance of coming out of it alive as soon as they were caught."Naruto said sounding completely confident in his decision. This gave smirks to both the dragons.

After about a minute of the comfortable silence that had settled onto the area it was broken when both dragons became stiff and their faces were completely serious. This made Naruto finally stand up, already having a guess at what was happening.

"Naruto we finally know what the test is going to be." Setsu said making Naruto pay even more attention. "You must find us before this world crumbles if you don't you will lose your heart along with everything you hold dear. This will be our test." Setsu said and as soon as he said that the ground under Naruto broke like a hole thru paper and he fell into what seemed like black water but was still able to breathe.

Around him boxes began to appear and he guessed that within one of those boxes he would find his swords, but he knew he couldn't search each one because it looked like the world was crumbling fast and he would never be able to make it.

"How am I supposed to find them, fuck?" Naruto said then he began to think by closing his eyes and concentrating on what he knows about the swords that could possibly narrow it down. That's when he remembered that he still knew how their energy felt like, keeping his eyes closed he began to focus on finding them by spreading out the energy he currently had out like radar trying to feel them out. What he felt confused him. He found seven energies that seemed like they belonged to him and weren't giving off a evil feel that the other boxes were giving, but the thing that confused him the most was that one of the boxes was giving off feelings of hope, desperation, sadness, fear, along with many other emotions both good and bad, but somehow it still felt like it belonged with him and he felt that if he allowed it to disappear he would regret it.

Opening his eyes, he decided he would first get them next to him and then decide after all he was running out of time the world above him was already about half destroyed. Remembering that inside of his mind he could control everything and this was his inside his soul he decided to give it a try. Closing his eyes and thinking that the boxes he wanted were next to him and the rest were far away, he began to open his eyes hoping it worked. Once he finished opening them he saw it had worked and all seven boxes he wanted were now around him.

"So you found us." Setsu said appearing next to him outside of the ring of boxes along with Yuki.

"Ya, but I don't know what to do I know which four are you guys but I feel like the other boxes are important." Naruto said sounding seriously confused and worried because his time was running out looking up he saw that the world was now almost gone.

"That is part of the test so I cannot help you, but I can tell you that if you chose more boxes then just us it will drastically change everything about your soul whether it will be good or bad you will have to find out." Setsu said knowing this was his decision to make and his alone.

"Alright before I make my decision tell me will both of you stay with me whether my decision is good or bad and will you guys blame me for deciding to follow my own path ?" Naruto said knowing that after they answered he would chose.

"Of course we will stay with you Naru-chan and if you didn't follow your own path you wouldn't be who you are." Yuki said her voice showing how sincere she was and how much she cared about him. With a nod of Setsu his decision was made.

The world he was in began to shake and above the land was almost gone; he knew he had to hurry. The lids came off of all the boxes at the same time and the contents of each came out. Out of four of the boxes swords came out all of them disappearing then appearing at his right hip. Out of the rest three orbs came out. One was blood red the other one was yellow mixed with red and light blue, the last was pure white. All three orbs flew strait at Naruto and entered his body thru where his heart was.

He closed his eyes then when he opened them again he noticed he was no longer in the water like substance he was at before he was now back in the forest where he was before with the land around him returning to how it was before when he turned around he noticed Yuki and Setsu were both there.

"It will be a little while before your soul is back to normal so for right now get ready to enter the new dimension we are going to be in for a while." Setsu said knowing it was almost time to enter the dimension.

"Alright and do you guys know how to get back to our dimension now that I'm no longer in danger?" Naruto said hoping to get back home soon and back to his loved ones.

"No, the only one who has any idea would be Kyuubi but even she most likely doesn't know but there has to be a way back after all we got came here didn't we?"Yuki said knowing that there was a way back all they had to do was find it.

"Ya, I guess your right I'll just ask Kyuu-chan when this place is back to normal. If she doesn't know we will just have to find a way to get back together." Naruto said knowing that no matter what he was going to return home.

"Yes, now get ready as soon as you enter the new dimension you will be able to open your eyes, no sooner alright Naru-chan?" Yuki said

"Ok then, I'll see you guys outside. Now let's see what this new dimension looks like." Naruto said and with that he faded out.

"Don't you think we should tell him how close he came to losing her, honey?" Yuki said sounding worried.

"No Kyuubi will tell him herself, and we can't have him worrying about that right now. Those monsters that they call hollows that we learned about when we began to enter this dimension will most likely come when they feel Naruto's new energy levels and we can't have his mind somewhere else other than the fight he will be in." Setsu said knowing that what he was doing was right.

"Alright, I still don't like it but I guess you right." Yuki said understanding what he was saying.

"Good now let's go back to the swords we need to get ready for when they appear and we also need to know where we are and how this dimension really is. We may have gotten information about this place from when we were entering but we still don't know a lot about how everything looks." Setsu said and with that both faded and went back to their swords leaving the soul world they were in before to finish going back to normal.

**Elsewhere in the dimension and a little while before any of this happened.**

_Emergency, emergency calling all available captains, I repeat calling all available captains; you are to report to first division head courters immediately, this is a red alert. I repeat report to first division head courters immediately._

This was what was heard throughout the court of pure souls and if you were to look close enough, and were able to keep up; you would be able to see many blur's all of them heading towards one spot. Once they made it to the first division they all lined up and got ready to find out what would call for a red alert to be issued. Each one had a different number on their backs and the numbers that were currently there were 1, 2, 4, 5, 8, 11, 12 and 13.

"I see all of you are here." The old man with the long beard that had the number one on his back said. "Now the reason I have called you here is because there has been a reading over at the research division telling us that a dimensional portal is opening outside of the court of pure souls."Before he could continue he was interrupted.

"How is that our problem? Can't you just send someone to go check it out, after all portals like that open up all the time with some hollows that aren't really that hard to beat." Said the dark skinned woman with the number two on her back named Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Ya, Yoruichi is right old man Yamamoto this can be taken care of by the lower members if you are so worried send a seated member but this isn't something for us to get involved in. After all there won't be anyone worth fighting there so why go." Said the man with the number eleven on his back know as Zaraki Kenpachi.

With that everyone who was there started talking about why this was so important to make them come.

"Silence!" and with that everyone stopped talking. "Now the reason that we are going to be sending you is because of the readings we got on his power." Everyone was quite, knowing that he had their attention he continued. "When we first noticed that the portal was going to open we checked for power of whatever was in there and what we got surprised us. If you will explain for us 12th division captain Kisuke Urahara."

With that he stepped up to where Yamamoto was and a big screen TV appeared behind him. "Of course, now when we first began to get the reading of a portal opening we thought the same thing as you two captains but when we checked to see how strong the thing that was in there was what we got surprised us. You see the power level we were getting was at least lieutenant level and that wasn't even the most surprising information we got." The room was quite, it was nearly unheard of to get lieutenant level hollows inside of soul society. It had only happened once and the death toll was huge because they didn't respond how they should have and they lost many men along with a couple of captains which is the reason why some of the current captains came to be. Now they were interested if this wasn't the most surprising news then they had to get ready.

"Now for the most surprising information we found out was that the power level was not staying at lieutenant strength it was actually growing in power. When we issued the red alert its power had finally stopped growing and it reached captain level but not just any captain's level it made it all the way to Zaraki's level in spiritual power with his eye patch off." Urahara said and with that every person in the room was shocked. Kenpachi had almost as much spiritual power as Yamamoto and he is the strongest Shinigami in all of soul society and could defeat all the captains if he felt like it. This was something that no one believed could have happened.

"Wait your telling us this hollow has the same power level as a captain?" captain Aizen Sousuke said not believing what he had just heard just like the rest of the captains.

"Yes and no, you see whatever is in there is not a hollow because its energy signature doesn't matchup exactly to a hollows. Neither is it part of the human world because that portal doesn't connect there and we would be able to tell if it had originated from there so we have no clue as to where it's from or what it is. All we know is that is very powerful, the general area where it's going to appear and that it poses a threat weather it comes in peace or not." Urahara said knowing this was a bad situation they were in.

"What do you mean it poses a threat no matter the situation? If it comes in peace doesn't that mean we don't have to worry about it?" Said captain of 13th squad Ukitake Juushirou.

"Not exactly, you see we believe that whatever is inside of that portal doesn't know how to control its current power otherwise we wouldn't have been able to tell. Thus because of this we believe he is letting it loose at dangers levels and the place where its appearing is a good distance away from the court of pure souls. It is deep within the forest area surrounding us thus it isn't exactly protected from hollows and with the amount he is letting out he will most likely lure a good amount of hollows to his area and if we are correct and he cant control his new power he could be defeated and be turned into a hollow if that happens can you really imagine a hollow with that amount of power let loose here in the court of pure souls." Urahara said sounding completely serious through his entire explanation.

And with that every captain in the room understood how bad the situation really was and what they were most likely all called here to do. If they let this situation go they would most likely pay a very high price.

"As you can see this matter is not one that we can just let go. You are to stop whatever is in there from becoming a hollow at all costs. If it does become a hollow you must destroy it before it escapes. If it poses no threat return it here and we will find out what to do once we know the entire story. You captains will go, Unohana you along with Urahara will stay. He will need to continue to relay information to the captains as we find it out and you should get ready to treat one or more patients that may come from this. Urahara equip them with what they will need and captains I will allow the release of your Zanpacto." Yamamoto said and with everyone knowing their jobs they began to get ready.

"Ok, I'm giving you these glasses that are capable of me passing a live feed on a little screen that will appear on the right but it is able to take up the entire right lens if I allow it, It also has a microphone on the left that will both allow me to talk to you but also allow you guys to communicate. Here are some spiritual hand cuffs if it proves to be difficult. Those hand cuffs should be able to hold back his power for 30 minutes that should give you enough time to get him here." Urahara said waiting for the complaint he knew he was about to get, and sure enough.

"Wait why 30 minutes? Can't you give us something that will hold him back indefinitely?" Ukitake said not knowing why they couldn't use something stronger.

"I would give you something stronger but it would take time to move it all the way there and even then it would only hold it back for 1 hour. The only places that are strong enough to hold people as strong as that back indefinitely would be an A-class prison, and we can't exactly move that around. You will have to make due with these until you get him here and we can hold him back better." Urahara said knowing that it would be hard to get him back if he proves to be difficult.

"Ok, have you given them everything they will need Captain Urahara?" Yamamoto said

"Hai!"

"Ok, now get going Captains the glasses should point you in the general direction and we will be helping you from there."

"Hai!" Said all the captains and with that all of them disappeared all heading to their jobs.

After 10 minutes of running while complaining, 3 minutes of insults being thrown, and another 7 minutes of Urahara trying to keep them from getting into an actual fight, they had finally gotten close and they were just waiting next to some trees to find out the exact location where the portal would appear.

"_Alright everyone I found out where the portal is going to appear, it will appear north-east of your current location it should take you about 2 minutes to get there and it will appear in a minute. The hollows should get there soon so wait for them to get there first so that they don't end up attacking you guys…………….wait The portal is appearing I'm sending you guys a direct link."_ Urahara said from his lab where he was currently making sure nothing happened that they weren't prepared for.

With that being said the screen that appeared took up the entire right lens and they saw a clearing with what seemed to be a line in the middle of the air opening up little by little, close to one of the trees in the right. When all of a sudden it opened in one swift motion and flying out came what looked to be a man with dark blue hair that went all the way to his mid back. He was wearing a black Shinigami outfit with a sleeveless white coat not that different from what captains would wear other than there was no number on the back but the three things that caught their eyes were: one, what seemed to be fox ears on top of his head the same color as his hair. Two, he had four swords that were held on his right hip they were pretty much the same except that their hilts and guards where different colors. The colors were light blue, pure white, dark yellow mixed with red, and the final was blood red. Three, was the hollow mask on his hip right under his swords. It looked like it would fit the man's face perfectly and seemed to look like a fox with three red slash marks on each cheek. What really confused them about the mask was that it seemed to give off the feeling of being dangerous but only if you crossed it and proved to be an enemy, it also gave off the feeling of calmness and protection to those it seemed to not find enemies. It was frightening to know because they didn't know if they were considered enemies or friends………they hoped they were friends. The last thing they noticed was that he was covered in lightning that seemed to have come from going thru the portal. As he was about to hit the ground he flipped and landed perfectly showing the Shinigami's that he was a very experienced fighter even though he seemed young. As he was catching his breath Aizen thought it was a good idea to start collecting information.

"Urahara-san what information can you get on him now that he is here and can you tell us anything about those ears, if those swords are actually his, and what the hell is up with that hollow mask on his hip?"Aizen said sounding worried about the mask just like everyone else was, well except Kenpachi who was currently wondering if he would get a chance at fighting him.

"_Hai, I'm getting all the information I can get right now……………..Ok it here and………Oh shit! Ok I think it's better if I both tell you and show you, I'm sending the info right now…..Ok his spiritual power is the just about the same as Zaraki's but what we just found out was that currently he only has about half of it under __control but his body seems to understand this and is sealing away what it can't control only to be brought out when he is ready or is needed, it only has about 10 of it sealed which means there will still be a good number of hollows appearing, probably too much for him to handle. As for the ears they are a part of him and seem to be his real ears…...the swords also seem to be his because all of them are connected to his spirit which is scary. As for the hollow mask I can't tell you anything other than what you already know. You'll have to get him in here and allow me to take a look at it before I can know anything else. Now for the most surprising information I have, as you can tell he is an experienced fighter and knows how to handle himself but what's surprising is his age and the amount of time he has been dead. You see is only 16 years old but what doesn't make sense is the amount of time he has been dead. You would think he has been dead for a long time to build that kind of spirit and gain that kind of battle experience since he is very young, but that is not the case. __I've run the scanners 5 times already but it keeps coming back to the same number……..he has only been dead 15 minutes."_

"Wait that can't be correct, you had to have miscalculated or something."Aizen said not believing what he was hearing.

"Ya, Kisuke you had to have done something wrong." Yoruichi said also not believing a word.

"Yes, I mean this is unheard of in the entire history of soul society." Ukitake said in just as much shock.

"I believe a lot of story's when I'm drunk but I don't think I would believe this one no matter how much you told me." Shunsui said in a serious manner completely different from how he usually acted. As for Zaraki all he had for a response was a crazy smile at the prospect of this getting to fight this new fighter.

"_No I can't find anything wrong with the equipment, these readings are correct."_ Urahara said knowing that he was correct. _"Alright he seems to have gotten his breath back; I'm connecting both the screen and sound as well."_

After a second of silence the man began to talk.

"Damn, either this new dimension has no life or I landed in a forest…a pretty big one at that. Wait…what the hell! Why am I wearing different cloths? Setsu, Yuki either of you know why I'm wearing different cloths………what do you mean its part of the dimension? Is this like a uniform or something……Probably, probably so neither of you knows……ok I'll let it go but as soon as I find someone I'm asking. Now to check if anything else changed……hmmm gravity seals check, fox ears check, dark blue hair check, storage seal check, my four swords check and what the hell is this……a mask? Cool mask but where the hell did this come from...what do you mean it's not important at the moment……..I don't care if I won't understand yet I would like to know what something is doing on my body……….How about you shove it Setsu...ok I'm sorry you happy Yuki…….hai, hai, I'll drop the thing about the mask now what should I do…….wait, why should I wait…….what do you mean my answer will come very soon that isn't very specific Yuki, sigh but since you guy aren't saying anything specific I guess that's the best I'm going to get……..again Setsu shove it." After that weird dialogue the man finally sat down under a tree.

"Ok that was weird…..anyone know who he was talking to?" Yoruichi said amused by the whole thing.

"_It looks like he was talking to his Zanpacto which makes me wonder how he……wait the hollows are here, move out I think it's better you get there fast there seems to be two menos grande on the way…..O shit there's three."_ Urahara said over the mic. With that everyone began to run their fast knowing that they needed to make it before something bad happened.

--

"Ok, this is bad."Naruto said currently surrounded by monsters with masks similar to the one he had on his hip. "Ok now do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Naruto said while deactivating his gravity seals and getting ready to fight. _'Yes you see these monsters are what in this dimension they call hollows, as for the mask, Kyuubi can tell you about it. Now get ready to fight and don't try to use any jutsu's you lost that ability when you died.'_ Setsu said knowing he had to answer some of his questions.

"Ok but I better get a full explanation after this." Naruto said "Hey do you think my mp3 still works?" He said knowing the earpiece was still on his ear _'Most likely why?' _"You should know after all I always like to listen to music in a fight." _'Go ahead you know which song to start from.'_ "Yosh!"(If you are wondering what songs to put then the song Boom by pod) and with that the fight began. He first looked for a weakness getting his sword and just cutting up one of them until it fell. After 3 slashes it disappeared after he destroyed its mask. Now he knew where to aim and the destruction began. He brought out another sword and began to cut the hollows left and right while dodging there attacks and sometimes taking cuts to get the hollows. As more appeared he knew he had to step it up so he combined the swords he currently had making it grow and then brought out another and putting it in his mouth and took out the last one and continued to fight. As more began to fall three huge monsters came from the sky. He continued destroying the hollows not knowing that they were getting ceros ready until it was too late, the hollows stepped back and the menos fired, when he saw them coming he combined the uncombined swords together making it the same size as the other one on his lright hand and blocked with the swords. He was straining to hold it back and got on one knee, but he began to push back and then fired a blast that destroyed the ceros, He charged at them knowing that he had to take them out or else they would end up killing him. He dodged a couple more ceros but once he had a clear view he jumped and went straight for the closest one and combined his two swords again making it as big and as long as he was. The hollow fired anther cero while he was going up he blocked with his new sword and kept going, cutting thru the middle of the blast. When he made it to his face he put as much power as he thought he needed and fired a crescent like blast. It hit and destroyed the menos but before it disappeared he used it to jump toward the others, once he got close enough he fired two more and they both hit their targets and destroyed the menos.

Once he landed back on the ground he tried to catch his breath but was attacked by more hollows. He put his sword on his back and began to fight them how he knew best, with his fists. Punching and kicking left and right he was destroying them by aiming for their skulls and blocking any attacks from the back or front with his sword that was on his back. Every once and a while a couple got thru since he was tired from using the three huge blast on the bigger ones when all of a sudden the hollows backed off again and he looked up he saw another blast coming down having no time he put power into his hands and blocked. He was pushed back a good 10 feet making the clearing bigger. As he was pushed down onto one knee again he let instinct take over and let his new power come out, he stood up then with right hand holding back the blast he used his other to build up power then once he had built enough he slammed it into the cero and shot it, along with all the power he put into his arm, right back at the hollow in a bigger blast completely annihilating it along with any hollows unfortunate enough to get caught in it.

With his reserves low he barely managed to doge a hit from a hollow that tired to take advantage but he didn't dodge a blast that came from one of the hollows that managed to hit him in the chest followed by a hand thru his stomach. He coughed out some blood and smiled, he said at the same time as the song _**"Is that all you got ha-ha ill take your best shot."**_Again he let instinct take over, as he began to build power while being hit from all sides by the hollows still repeating what the song was saying, They all piled on top of him, when all of a sudden just as the song exploded so did he. He released a huge blast of power that destroyed the hollows that were piling up on him and the blast reached all the way to the sky looking like a cone surrounding his immediate area he was in. When it stopped he held out both his hands in front of him and he began to put all his power into one final attack letting it build up and grow while compressing it making sure it would destroy and not blow back. The ground began to shake because of all the power he was putting into the final blast. As the blast reached its max in the size of a basketball he placed his hands lower to the ground, when it was ready he threw it into the air and slammed his blade into the ground in front of him and a dome of ice covered him as he ducked. It exploded and created a huge dome of destructive energy that covered the area destroying everything caught within the blast radius with the shockwave destroying anything outside.

When everything cleared the hollows were gone and in the middle of the crater stood Naruto injured with a whole thru stomach his right arm bleeding a lot along with his head, chest, many cuts that he got during the fight, and of course from his own blast. Around him for 50 feet there was a crater with the trees gone and past that many were destroyed or uprooted. Naruto fell back, his sword still in the ground at his feet turned back to the two swords he used to block the cero blast.

**Fight from a different perspective. (Only to show what they thought about it.)**

When they finally made it close enough to the clearing they saw he was surrounded by hollows and looked about ready to fight when all of a sudden they heard he wanted to play a song during a fight. They all fell back anime style. They couldn't believe what they had just heard and they voiced this to each other pretty fast.

"_Can you believe this, and we thought he was an experienced fighter, what experienced fighter would do that?"_ Yoruichi said not liking that she had thought he was strong.

"_The only one I know who would give the enemy a handicap would be you Zaraki." _Aizen said and everyone couldn't help but agree with his observation.

"_Shut up, if this is how he has fun during a fight let him fight like that. As long as he enjoys the fight I don't see anything wrong with this." _Kenpachi said and with that everyone who was listening thru the headsets sweat dropped.

"_It looks like he is starting the song can you patch us in on what he is listening to Urahara."_ Shunsui said wanting to know why he would do this.

"_Hai……done."_ Urahara said once the fight started they got entranced in it and couldn't peal their eyes away. They couldn't believe he could combine his swords and were at a loss for words. Once the menos appeared they thought of intervening but they wanted to see what he could do so they let him continue. They were about to step in when the three ceros were shot at him but when they noticed he didn't plan on backing off they waited to see what he would do and were rewarded when they again noticed he could combine his swords which he used to destroy the menos and also were able to see him fighting hand to hand. When they saw another menos appear and fire a blast they couldn't believe he blocked it with his bare hands and shot it back. When he got hit they thought it was over but they were still listening to the song so when he smiled and repeated the word it sent shivers down their spines by how well the song seemed to fit to the situation. (Except for Zaraki of course who now wanted to fight him even more.) By this point they had their jaws on the floor and it didn't seem they would be able to get them up anytime soon. As he began to power up his last attack it was then something else came onto the earphones and broke them out of there trance.

"_You guys, you need to get out of there now that blast he is making is both power full and unstable. He is planning on using it to take out the hollows even if it means taking the hit with them.__** You got to move **__**NOW!!"**_Urahara said knowing that if they stayed there one of them might get hurt badly because of how powerful he was making his last attack.

Right as they left the area exploded and they were thrown back because of the shock wave. When they were able to get their bearings (and got out of from under some trees while cursing like there was no tomorrow) they ran straight back to see if he managed to survive the blast. When they got there they saw him standing in the middle of the crater but not long after that he fell and they went straight to him to bring him back to the court of pure souls.

"Damn that was one hell of a fight, who would have known he had it in him." Shunsui said thinking how he was able to fight like a seasoned captain.

"Ya, now let's get him back to the court of pure souls. I don't think he will put up a fight after that, but should we still put on the spirit cuffs or not?" Ukitake said not knowing what to do with him so beat up.

"_Don't put them on him, if you do he won't be able to heal and may die. His reserves are down to only enough to keep him alive so I don't think he will cause you any trouble but get him hear quickly so that he doesn't die on us, after all he doesn't seem like a bad person but we will need to listen to the whole story."_ Urahara said knowing that those spirit cuffs would be bad in this situation.

As the Shinigami got closer the Zanpacto in the ground began to shake and out came two orbs that that stopped in-between the Shinigami and the man. The Shinigami stopped right as the orbs began to glow and give off a blinding light. When they were able to see again two dragons stood in front of them both looking ready to attack. The first one was light blue with light pink eyes, had big wings that were currently folded on its back. The other one was dark blue with yellow eyes and its wings were spread out unlike the other dragon and showed how big they really were, at least as big as he was. He also had horns on its head that were strait and pointed towards the back of its head. All in all they looked majestic but at the moment they looked really dangerous.

"**We will not allow you to take him."** Said the clearly girl dragon in a dangerous voice.

"You are his Zanpacto are you not?" Ukitake said

"**Hai, which should be obvious to Shinigami such as yourselves."** The same dragon said again.

"Then why will you not allow us to take him after all he will die if we leave him here." Yoruichi said knowing that what she was saying was true after all the man was currently in a pool of his own blood.

"**He along with us would rather die than allow evil people to take him."** The other dragon said clearly male.

"But we are not evil people what gave you that idea?" Shunsui said not understanding where he got that idea.

"**Yes you are correct most of you are not evil but within you lays someone that has evil intensions for our boy and plans to use him for his own goals." **The male dragon said in a voice that showed no signs of trying to lie.

"That must be Kenpachi; he is always looking for a good fight which must be what you are detecting." Yoruichi said and everyone couldn't help but agree even Zaraki himself.

"**No, we can tell he wants to fight him because he isn't hiding it at all. No, someone in your group has evil things planned for the boy which is pretty well hidden. If only Naruto was awake we would be able to tell who it was but by the time he wakes up the feeling will be probably too well hidden."** The male dragon replied knowing they would probably never be able to tell who the evil person was until it was too late.

With that the area grew quite not knowing who to trust any more, Urahara was thinking about who it could be when he remember the boy who was apparently named Naruto. He was still in danger and needed to get help right away. He knew they didn't have time for this.

"_You guys our first priority is to get that boy here we can worry about this later, figure out a way to get him over here so that he won't die."_

"But how the Zanpacto won't let us get any closer to him." Yoruichi said not knowing what to do.

"_I don't know ask them what you can do."_ Urahara said knowing they needed to hurry up.

"Hey what are your names and can you tell us any way for us to bring him with us." Yoruichi said knowing this was the best way.

"**My name is Setsu, that is my wife Yuki and the dumbass sleeping behind us is named Naruto Uzumaki."** Setsu said and was about to continue when something interrupted.

"Shove it Setsu and I won't apologize Yuki." Naruto said still asleep in a slurred voice and with that everyone in the area sweat dropped.

"**Ok, As I was saying if you want to get him to where you want to you will first have to promise us that you will take him to a hospital and not a prison, and don't try to lie we can tell if you are."** Setsu said knowing that not all of these people were bad.

"Yes I can promise you I will make sure that he is put in a hospital and not a prison cell." Ukitake said knowing this was the only way to get this mission done with.

"**Alright, and finally we want who is going to take him to step forward and touch our hilt this will allow us to tell if you have bad intentions for him, so only step forward if you know this is not you."** Setsu said and with that Ukitake and Shunsui both stepped forward and each touched a different hilt.

"We both will take him we should be able to get there faster that way and neither of us has anything to hide." Ukitake said putting his hand on the hilt.

"Ya can we get this over with I would like to get a drink." Shunsui said while putting his hand on the hilt as well and then both their hands were covered by a small white light.

"**Alright it seems you guys are alright. Take him and place us on his back while you carry him."** Setsu said and both of them did as they were told once they were ready they all went full speed back to soul society planning on getting there within 10 minutes. None of them talking along the way, each in their own minds thinking about different things ranging from Naruto, to his Zanpacto that could apparently tell evil from good. The thoughts that were most surprising were the ones about how to make sure that no one would get as close as they just came to having their plan figure out. Things were about to get interesting for Naruto.

* * *

**A/n:**Alright as you can tell there are a shitload of plot holes. That's because this is a sequel to the actual story. Why am I putting this up if it is a sequel? Easy the beginning where he lives out his life in the Naruto universe is in my head and I never planned on posting it so I wrote it ahead where I currently was. My friends were complaining (CoughbitchingCough) that I should post this and see how it would turn out. When I finally gave in some of my friends wanted me to start from the beginning while the others wanted me to continue from here. After some fighting we decided I would try a pilot chapter and see where you guys thought I should start. (That's if anyone actually reads this or even likes it. Which I seriously doubt) but anyways I just added some more detail, which still isn't enough, and decided to post it to see what kind of reaction I get.

As for the story you can probably tell this is a bit AU and I know this but I wrote this before I even read the current manga for bleach(if you don't get what I'm talking about don't worry I won't say anything to spoil it for you) and I don't plan on changing it just because of that.

I also know I need more detail on looks weapons and other stuff but like I said never planned on posting it so I didn't really need detail since it all was in my head. I Plan on addressing any problems you have in the next chapter or on authors notes so please tell me what I need to address now so I can work on it.

I'm also going to address the pairings thing now there will be a harem but only 3 girls in this story and I already know who it's going to be but I might add more if I get enough reviews (which will have to be a shit load) but even then my limit will be 4 or 5. Another thing this is way before the actual series and because of that most of you will think Naruto is super strong but he is not currently he is about lieutenant level if he fight hand to hand, Swords he is not even seated.

Now I will say this I need reviews for around the first 3 chapters so that I can tell from where to get this started and whether I should even continue from here or from the beginning? If I start here I will do a couple flash backs to get you up to date or ill have him talk about his past which I planned on doing anyway. So please review tell me what I need to address in problems, if I should start here or the beginning and tell me in what areas I need to work on my writing.

Thanks for reading and I will appreciate any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I Know I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while a lot of shit has happened that seemed to go against me throughout this whole time. My computer crashed for no apparent reason when I tried turn it back on it wouldn't do it so I had to decide would I get my broke as to best buy and have them try to save my information or will I just use the backup disk. In the end I cried as 5000 words of the story went down the drain as I used the backup disk. When I fixed I thought I would start on the story as soon as I could but school didn't allow me to. Forcing me to an essay, tests, homework, and a damn project along with normal life didn't give me much time.

Then as if it couldn't get worse the internet for some reason got cut off for like a week and a half. Apparently the bill got lost and it took them a while to find it, only good thing that came out of that was credit that they gave for all the problems they had caused. When it came back I had too many things to do like catch up on the stories I had missed after all I like reading too, add the things I had to do at school I dint have much time. (I swear that's the last time I don't sleep for 3 days strait I was dead by the end I really was.)

But in the end I managed to do it so here it is sorry for the wait and hopefully I can update faster but don't get your hopes up like I said school is a bitch and currently I'm doing bad in all my classes. (I was writing the story in a note book and not paying attention to the classes - . - ;)

Ok well anyways if you can review like I said I need some help in some things which I wrote at the bottom so please and thank you.

Also I have read all your reviews and thanks for the encouragement and criticism from some of you. I will try and make a great story.

I'm going to say this only one since I forgot to put it on the first chapter

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BLEACH ADD EXPLANATION HERE-- just cause xp

--

**Explanations**

Kami, he felt like shit again, it was just like the time he was forced to fight Itachi and Kisame at the same time only to be saved by ero-sennin and Tsunade at the last moment. He put up a good fight but in the end it was not pretty that's for sure.

As he began to wake up he remembered the dream he was having not two seconds ago. Something about Setsu insulting him with him insulting back followed by a fight which was promptly ended by a huge bowl of ramen crushing both of them waking him up, Kami his dreams where sometime really weird. As he opened his eyes he sat up and began to look around to see where the hell he was. He noticed he was back in his soul.

He saw that everything looked pretty much the same as before. He stood up and began to walk out of the clearing deciding to see what the rest of his soul looked like. He had been walking for what seemed like an hour and gotten to see a lot of his soul. Everywhere he went there was a peaceful and calm feeling with each place looking amazing in it beauty. He liked it. After fighting for so long he loved how this place was calm and how he was finally able to drop his defenses and just relax.

He continued walking for a couple more minutes before he remember he still hadn't found Kyuu-chan and now that his soul was back to normal she should be here too so he did what he always did when he needed to find something. He spread out his energy and began to feel for where she was. When he felt her energy he noticed she was a good distance away and was fluctuating weirdly but thought nothing of it. He made himself move to her general location by just thinking to where he wanted to move and appeared just outside the clearing she was in.

He saw that she was sitting under a tree. She had short read hair with two strands going past her shoulders and a long ponytail that went almost to her feet. She had body many women would kill for. Her breasts we a good size not to big but they fit her body perfectly. She had curves in all the right places and was wearing a pink bordering on red kimono that showed of her body while still being modest and not showing much. She also had red eyes and a beautiful face. All in all she was nothing short of a goddess.

At least that's how she was supposed to look and at the moment she had her feet in front of her, arms wrapped around them with her face dug into them, but none of this mattered because what he was hearing was more disturbing. He could hear crying and with her face being covered by her feet he knew that it was coming from her. There was one thing he has always hated and that's to see a woman cry, add someone he cares about into the mix and you get him ready to kill the person that made her cry. The only problem was that at the moment he knew he was that one that did this to her. Why? Because Setsu and Yuki would never make her cry unless they accidently reminded her of something which they were too smart to do, which meant he was the only one that could possible do this to her. Damn he felt worse than shit.

He ran into the clearing towards her to try and fix whatever the hell he did. As he was getting closer she pulled her face up and looked at him with puffy eyes showing that she had been crying for a while. She scrambled up and began to run towards him, he stopped when he saw what was coming and braced himself as she tackle glomped him into the middle of the clearing where he landed on his back. As he sat up he saw she was crying into his shirt even more now.

"Naru-kun, I thought I lost you." Kyuu said sniffling through the whole thing and pulling herself closer to his body almost as if she was trying to make sure he wouldn't disappear.

"Why would you think that Kyuu-chan?" Naruto said while wrapping his arms around her hoping that she would tell him why she was crying.

"Because of what you did during that stupid technique you used to kill Akatsuki!" Kyuu said while screaming into his shirt letting more tears soak into his shirt. "You know I should hate you for not allowing me to take part of the burden for using that technique and giving yourself an extra thousand years of torture and at the time I really did...but if you had not done that I wouldn't have found out that the anyone caught in the blast would cease to exist and I wouldn't have had the time to use the energy that was getting in through that barrier you put up around me to force us into another dimension saving us both. I really wish I could hate you for all of that but I can't because if you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now." She said still crying.

Naruto was about to respond but before he could she continued, "You know, when we entered this dimension I couldn't feel your presence and was alone in a dark place where I couldn't see anything. I was afraid because I thought I didn't make it in time and that you had disappeared but then I got some information saying that you were going to chose a path and that if I wasn't chosen I would disappear. I was happy you hadn't disappeared but I was afraid you wouldn't find me, I had so many emotions running thru me at that time but what I felt the most was helpless and alone."

That's when Naruto remembered the box that had so many emotions running thru it. It must have been her. He wrapped his arm tighter around her not believing he had come so close to not picking the box and losing her. "After a while I began to feel different and not long after that I felt like something was happening and I appeared here. I thought that maybe you had found me but I couldn't see you or feel you presence and I lost hope and I began to cry believing that I was alone. I'm afraid to open my eyes because if this is a dream and you really aren't here I don't know how I will go on." By this time she had a strong grip around him with her face dug into his chest. His shirt was soaked and she was shaking from crying or fear he didn't know all he knew was that it was breaking his heart to see her like this.

"Kyuu-chan it's alright this isn't a dream so you can open your eyes, I won't disappear." Naruto said hoping to get her to see that everything was alright but all he got in response was her shaking her head against his chest. He knew he had to do something; she was more than likely to stay like this for days before she would even consider doing anything else. He thought for a moment before he decided on what to do.

He began to caress her cheek hoping that the familiar touch would get her to snap out of the state she was in. It calmed her a bit but she still wouldn't open her eyes so he knew he had to drive the point that he really was here. Tugging at her cheek to get her to look up he was able to get her to face him but her eyes were still closed tears still coming down. He leaned in and kissed her putting everything he into it. At first all he got was her tightening her hold on him but when he pulled back he saw her beginning to open her eyes. Hesitantly she opened them when she got them fully opened she saw him and did the only rational thing she could think of, she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him onto his back tears coming down faster than before but this time of pure blissful happiness. When she was forced to come up for air she let go of the kiss both panting, she looked into his eyes seeing the depth that they had knowing it was him. Laying down she put her head under his chin and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really are here"

"I told you I would never leave you, you should know that."

"I know." She said before finally succumbing to the exhaustion and going to sleep letting out one last tear.

They stayed liked that for what felt like hours Naruto just rubbing her back making sure she knew he was still there and both just relaxing into each other's embrace. After a while Naruto started to hear footsteps and sat up making sure not to wake up kyuu who was still sleeping peacefully ignorant to the world outside of the man she was holding onto. As Naruto looked toward the way the footsteps were coming from he saw both Setsu and Yuki come out smaller than they were before probably 7 to 8 ft.

"Seems that you are busy at the moment you want us to come back?" Setsu said sarcastically before getting hit upside the head by Yuki's tail.

"Don't mess with them you know we got matters to deal with."

"I know, well whatever so you talked to her about everything yet Naruto?"

"No I've spent this whole time trying to calm her down…..she was crying again." He said looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Poor thing has been thru a lot I hope she is back to her old self soon." Yuki said worried about her friend.

"Ya I feel the same way." Naruto said as she watched her snuggle closer to him.

"Sigh….I guess you want an explanation of what's been going on." Setsu asked and Naruto nodded. "Ok but there are still some things I can't explain either because I don't know the answer or because I just can't be the one to tell you ok?" again he nodded "Alright try not to interrupt and let me finish. As you know we were sent to another dimension after that fight with Akatsuki. Currently we are not on earth but a place called Soul Society which is literally the heaven of this dimension. Here Shinigami reside within an area called Seireitei which is where you are currently receiving medical attention. About those monsters you fought they are called hollows which are evil spirits that reside in another dimension, the larger ones that fired those blasts at you are called menos grande which is kind of a evolved form of those smaller hollows..." before he could continue Naruto interrupted him.

"Are there any higher forms to the hollows?" Naruto asked sounding generally interested in these new enemies.

"Yes there are, but I don't know how they look like or any other information about them I only got the very basics so ask the people around here when you get the chance." Setsu said when Naruto nodded he continued. "Ok now I should also tell you about your form now before you ask about it later. The cloths you are wearing right now is a way of letting the people here tell the difference between a Shinigami and a normal soul so like I told you this could probably be considered a uniform but in reality it isn't." with a nod of understanding from Naruto he started but know this is where things were going to get difficult.

"Naruto did you notice that you have been in your half-demon form for a while now?"

"Ya I did but didn't put much attention to it why?"

"Now Naru-chan remember when I told you that your spirit became stronger because of the strain it was put under?" Yuki said and he just nodded. "Well that's not the only thing that happened you see your spirit must have realized that your human body wasn't strong enough to handle that amount of strain even if it strengthened it, so it seems to have thrown that form away and taking your half-demon form permanently. As by now you can probably tell that means you have turned into a half-demon and will no longer be able to become human like before."

"So I'm a half-demon now?" they nodded "Sigh…..guess that's one of the things I'm going to have to get use to, but oh well not like I have a problem with demons. Anything else you guys gota tell me? I'd rather get this out of the way now rather than having to deal with it later." They nodded. He sighed before leaning back at which point a tree appeared out of nowhere allowing him rest against it and Kyuu moved a little in her sleep to get comfortable before drifting back still holding onto him. "Ok continue I'm sure things only get worse from here." He said getting the swing of things. They nodded again and Setsu began.

"Ok I guess you should know by now that energy you used wasn't chakra." He nodded "It's a different energy called reiatsu meaning that your jutsu's will no longer work. You know what this means?"

"Ya I just lost a good portion of my strength along with most of my long range attacks meaning I'm now a pure melee fighter. Sigh, just great I'm in a new world only at half strength." He said already getting tired of this shit.

"Now Naru-chan it isn't all bad this reiatsu as you can tell is much more potent than chakra meaning you can do much more with it than chakra." Yuki said

"I know its potent Yuki but it's also harder to control meaning I'm going to have a harder time using it. That last blast I used was much stronger than it should have been after all the ice barrier we put up was barely able to hold it back. It will be a while before ill be able to use it at its full power but your right one I get a handle on it I'll be much stronger. Hopefully I'll be able to make up for my loss of long range attacks in some way." Naruto said already trying to come up with something when a question suddenly came to him. "Hey you guys if I no longer have any chakra how come my seals still respond and for that matter how come there still on? Wait why the hell did my mp3 get sent to heaven too….by Kami don't tell me that there is such a thing as electronic heaven!? All those alarm clocks I destroyed there going to get revenge." He said looking on at pure horror both Setsu and Yuki could only stare in disbelief at the stupidity of what they were seeing.

"Umm….ok… I'm going to forget I saw that." Setsu said. "About the seals, you should be asking yourself that question you're the seal master not us if anyone can figure that out its you. As for the mp3, there is no way we can tell that after all dimensional hopping isn't suppose to be possible to begin with so how are we going to explain it."

"Guess you're right, sigh, after all in aspects of reality were not supposed to be alive right now so I really am going to have to take things as they come from now on. Hmm…and as for the seals since I used blood in the sealing they must have recognized that it was still me and adapted to this new energy since it still had the same signature as mine. Ah dam it, but that still doesn't explain why they are still on even though I'm dead." Naruto said before banging his head into the tree he was leaning against but not hard as to not awaken kyuu. "Dam guess that's something else I just can't explain. Well whatever no point on dwelling on it now, so is there anymore shit I gota know about before it hits the fan?"

"Actually Naruto there is, and it's the most pressing matter. You see even among those Shinigami that I was speaking about early there seems to be corruption. We sensed someone that had evil intentions for you, though we weren't able to pin point it but we able to tell that there is someone and if there is one there is most likely more." Setsu said knowing that this was probably the most pressing matter.

"So even in heaven there is corruption. Sigh, just goes to show no matter how pure or how dark purity and corruption can be found just about anywhere. Seams even in death I'm going to have to deal with this bullshit, just fucken great…sigh so is there any other bullshit I should know about?" he said hoping there wasn't he was tired of it enough already.

"No Naru-chan we have said everything you need to know, anything else can be answered by Kyuu-chan as soon as she wakes up. We do however suggest that you go outside and start to figure out anything that you can and get used to this new body after all you didn't flow as well in that last fight which is going to have to be fixed as soon as possible."

"I'd do that but I can't leave Kyuu right now after all I just barely managed to convince her that I wasn't a dream if she were to wake up without me here she could break down." He said not liking the sound of leaving her.

"Yes that would be bad but you can't stay here either. She could be asleep for hours if not days with the amount of both emotional and physical trauma she has gone thru. You can't exactly wait here that long it's too dangerous to do that under these circumstances."

"I know, I really do but I don't want to leave her like this when she really needs me here, I don't want see her cry like that again." Naruto said sounding completely hopeless at the situation he was currently caught in. He began to think about what he could do and could only come up with only one solution but know that it could be just as dangerous as staying in his soul but couldn't think of anything else. He got ready to tall them his plan but know they weren't going to like it after the last time he had done this.

"Ok I think I got an idea but I know you guys won't like it. I'm going to 'multi-task' again." He immediately got his response.

"Oh hell no Naruto, not again you can't split your soul after what happened last time! No way in hell am I allowing you to do that! Do you even remember what happened last time you did that! You got your ass handed to you by 3 assassins that managed to use your weakened state to their advantage! If Asuma and Gai hadn't gotten there in time to back you up you would have been killed!" Setsu said not believe what he was thinking about doing.

"Naru-chan that technique is to dangerous it will split your strength in half along with take away most of your instincts that have kept you alive this long. You were forbidden from doing it by the third because it separates your mind and body from your very spirit. When you deactivate that technique it takes about 30 min too deactivate meaning if you get into trouble you won't be able to get to full power that easily." Yuki said also not liking the idea at all.

"I know but it's the best way, as you guys said my spirit has become stronger and from what I can tell I was only able to use half of it from the fight with the hollow things. I could use the half that I'm not using so I really won't be losing any strength. Sure my reaction speed will suffer because of the loss of my instincts but if I increase my sense I should be fine. It won't be as good but it will probably keep me alive if something happens." Naruto said trying to appease the dragons that were about ready to tie him up to keep him from going along with his idea.

"I still don't like it Naruto if you aren't carful you could get killed after all the guys you fought back when you first used it were only low to high B class but the people that I saw are probably at Akatsuki's level meaning you could die if you aren't at full strength."

"I know but it's the only thing I can think of please let me do it I don't want to leave Kyuu-chan like this and it will only be until she wakes up." He said knowing that he would either do the technique or not leave at all; there was no way he was going to leave Kyuubi's side with how she was.

Both Setsu and Yuki looked at each other asking what the others thoughts where. After a couple seconds Yuki nodded and hesitantly so did Setsu.

"Ok Naruto well let you do it but don't you dare let your guard down. We will be guarding your back but be ready for anything, got it."Setsu said

"Thanks you guys I'll try and make sure we don't get caught up in anything until I'm back at full strength." He said sounding happy about how things ended up. Kyuu did to from how hard she was holding him. Surprisingly she didn't wake up even with all the yelling but then again she had a right to after everything she had done.

"You know Naru-chan only you can say that you will be with the person in spirit and actually do it. You really are one of are kind." They each shared a good laugh at that.

"Ok I guess I better get going and figure out what's going on with my own eyes. See you guys out side." He kissed kyuu on the forehead before closing his eyes and going into some sort of a trance before his aura began to fluctuate around him before it shot up into the air and dissipated showing that he had left. His soul opened its eyes before looking at them and pointing his head up telling them to go. And they did disappearing leaving Naruto's soul there smiling fondly at Kyuubi knowing that everything was going to be alright.

(A/N: Ok I'm gana explain the technique real fast. You see it's just like somebody multitasking meaning he split himself to allow him to be in two places at one. He can see himself holding kyuu but at the same time he could be talking outside. Kind of how a chameleons can see in two different directions simultaneously. Difference is he uses his soul to do this. It may sound like kage bushin but it isn't after all he sees it in real time not when it's dispelled. Also he can go back into his soul and deactivate it as soon as he gets in but he won't be able to move for about 2 minutes which is just as bad as the other option of doing it outside and having to wait 30 min for it to give him full strength. There are other minute differences but these are the major ones after all I don't want to explanation to take forever -- ;)

-

_**Earlier in Serenity **_

Soul Society was in full alert in case something happened. As the group began to enter the walls of Serenity they saw Unohana, Yamamoto, and Kisuke along with a good number of lieutenants and Shinigami behind them. Unohana began to walk forward as they reached the gate.

"We heard everything already so if you could Ukitake-san, Shunsui-san could you with me and take the young man to the infirmary to treat him?" They both nodded before they all went as fast as they could in order to get him there as soon as possible.

Yamamoto spoke up as soon as they left. "Everyone report to 1st division head courters we have much to discuss. This includes lieutenants but I advise you not to speak out of place. I will only allow you for this meeting so that you can get a hold of the situation without anyone having to repeat themselves. You are dismissed." As soon as he said that everyone left the area except for him and Kisuke. "Let's go Urahara-taicho I would like to see if there is anything else we can find out about the boy now that he is here."

"Hai." And with that both disappeared from the area headed to the the 4th division.

As both Urahara and Yamamoto reached the division they immediately asked for Unohana and got sent to the room that she was at. As they entered they saw Unohana was standing beside Naruto finishing up her inspections. The room was a good size with the bed beside the window looking out to the courtyard of the hospital. The walls were light peaceful blue and the floor was the light brown of wood.

"So Unohana-san have you been able to find out anything about the boy?" asked Urahara.

"Yes I did, he is a very interesting boy. His body is different from that of a normal human, his bones are much denser than normal yet seem to be just as light as normal, his muscles seem to be condensed, and this seems to allow him to be able to do a lot of damage without having to give up speed. His senses are as very sensitive meaning those ears are more than just for show, but what I find most interesting is his immune system, it is very efficient, I doubt any poisons we have could kill him, they may be able to affect him to the point he needs bed rest but I don't think we could kill him that way, Especially since he seems to have a fast healing ability thanks to the effectiveness of his immune system. I believe even if we had left him where he was he would have survived as long as another threat didn't come. In other words he is pretty much a born fighter and a good one at that." She said sounding very intrigued about the boy.

"Amazing I wonder how strong he truly is, if what you say is true then seeing him go all out would be one hell of a show." Urahara said already thinking of a fight between him and Kenpachi which was bound to happen if the look on his face from the first time he saw him fight is any clue.

"The real question is who or what could have been strong enough to kill the boy and how was he able to get into here in the first place. Unohana-taicho can you tell me anything else or were you only able to find that out." Yamamoto said

"Only other thing I can tell you is that he is at least part human but there is more to the boy."

He nodded before speaking, "Alright lets go to the meeting but before that." He tapped his cane o the floor and two Shinigami appeared.

"Hai, Yamamoto-sotaicho." Both guards said

"Guard this room and warn us as soon as its occupant wakes up, also make sure no one enters or leaves this room, understood."

"Hai!"

"Good." And with that the three left.

As they entered the headcounters they saw the place filled. The lieutenants that didn't have there captains had stood with the captains but were one step behind the others were even farther behind and were standing against the wall. Both Unohana and Urahara went to their respective spots and Yamamoto was at the top looking down to the captains. (A/N captains are same except that 3rd, 10th, 6th, and 9th aren't there and along with their lieutenants except for 9th division who had there's there.)

"We are here to discuss about a ryoka that recently came to soul society with captain level reiatsu. For those of you that don't know we have found out not to long ago about him coming to soul society from some place that was neither Hueco Mundo or earth. We sent captains to recover him after he managed to fight off the hollows that appeared. Currently he is in the 4th division resting and recovering from the injuries sustained during the fight. We are to find out what do with the boy now that he is here." Yamamoto finished thus opening up the floor to the rest.

Gin was the first to step up, "Does he pose any threat to soul society?"

"No, not that we know of, but his Zanpacto believe that we are one of us is a threat to them." Responded Ukitake

"Hoo… and why would they think that?"

"They seem to believe that someone within our ranks is corrupt. Which can mean one of three things they are not our side which could give the impression of us being corrupt, two they could be lying which I don't think could be right since there is no merit to them lying to us since the boy was going to die without our help whether it be by his wounds or more hollows, or three they were telling the truth which cant be proven nor disproven without some more information."

Once he finished you could see the people who did not know about it begin to question the information before standing by the belief that the captains were not against them, but you could see a little bit of doubt creep into their minds since some weird things had been happening from people disappearing from the souls to a small increase in hollow appearances, small but still an unexplainable increase. Even some of the captains were thinking deeply about it but were waiting for more information before thinking any deeper than they already had.

"That is interesting indeed but how are we going to find out this information since the only person that can give it to us is currently asleep and I don't believe he will be to keen to telling us anything if what you say is true." Asked Komamura Sajin. He had normal captains attire except that he had a sort of bucket on his head that only allowed someone to see his eyes along with matching boots and hand guards that didn't allow any part of his body to be shown.

But before he could get his answer the doors began to open and in walked one of the Shinigami who was guarding the Naruto. He kneeled down before delivering his report. "Yamamoto-taicho the boy that you had us guard just woke up." Yamamoto nodded silently dismissing the guard to go back to his post and wait for further instructions before turning his attention to the captains.

"I need at least three captains to come with me the, lieutenants may accompany but only if your captain allows it." As soon as he finished he began to walk towards the doors passing the captains that were being asked by their lieutenants if they are allowed to come but in the end the captains that went were 2nd, 4th, 8th, 11th, 12th, and 13th all of which brought their lieutenants with them except for 1st 13th, 12th since they were out on patrols in the living world currently. With that they all headed out.

Opening his eyes he saw the room he was currently in a bed looking around he saw that there was a chair next to his bed with his swords leaning against it. The room was pretty big but otherwise looked normal. Sitting up he automatically increased his senses already feeling vulnerable thanks to his current predicament. He managed to catch someone from outside the door leaving at a good at high speed to some place but the other stayed. '_Most likely a guard can't really expect anything else. Well at least they didn't put me in a cell which is a good sign.' _

Swinging his feet to the side and pulling off the covers he stood up and stretched before noticing that his shirt was missing Looking around he found in on top of the chair. He decided to wait to put it on and began to decide what he should do. _'ok, my guess is that the guard went to get the boss of this place or at least someone close so I don't have to worry about going out to find someone to ask my questions to, so all I can do is wait, but what should I do….'_ Deciding that the space was too small to do his normal training routine he decided to just do a small warm up while he waited for the people to come.

Picking up his swords and shirt from the chair he placed them on the bed where he then grabbed the chair and moved it to the middle of the room. Putting his finger on the corner he jumped up turning the chair till it was on the corner of one leg with him balancing on the corner of the chair perfectly where he then started to do vertical pushups while maintaining his balance.

This is how the captains and vice-captains found him on his 158th vertical push up on his left arm apparently having switched arms long ago. He noticed them but decided that they were no threat at the moment and that he should not half ass the warm ups and to just finish the last set before addressing them. He had a light coating of sweat covering his body it off and making all the women taken or not blush and just stare at him as he continued to work out giving the women a good view of his muscles.

Finishing the last one he pushed up allowing the chair to return to normal while he landed behind it. Going around he sat in the chair spreading his legs and letting his arms rest on them while he leaned forward before beginning to speak all the while not noticing the lustful looks the women were giving him including some nurses that had just passed by and were being forced to leave by Unohana since they needed some privacy, even though she too had a small blush and didn't turn away. They left but apparently did it under protest.

"I take it you are the Shinigami that my swords were talking and I'm guessing you didn't come so that we can talk about our feeling and how it's alright to feel sad. So what can I do for you?"

The lieutenants and some of the captains couldn't believe how much disrespect the boy could show even though he most likely knew what type of situation he was in. It was Urahara who decided it was best that he should be the one talking.

"Well you see the thing is that we don't know a thing about you or how you even managed to get here so we came in hopes that you could explain this information to us."

"Well this is where we come a problem I would be willing to tell you if not for the fact that my swords told me that someone amongst your ranks is not to be trusted. So tell me would you give away any information if you were in my place?" He asked already knowing the answer and looking at them like they were stupid.

They knew he was right but they had to try to get the information somehow or things would end up getting ugly very quickly.

"Yes, but in your situation you can't withhold information either…" But before he could continue Naruto began to laugh holding his stomach a just laughing in a way that proved to the captains that he was not intimidated by them even though they had been slowly leaking out reiatsu to cause him to slip up but they saw now that currently he was the one in control and no one liked it. Yup things were about to get ugly.

After he managed to stop laughing, a feat in itself, he looked at them in amusement but a hint of seriousness was visible. "Well you see that's where you are wrong. Even though I'm not a full power right now I have more than enough strength and speed to leave this place before any of you can capture me. Don't get me wrong you can beat me but it will be hard to get me even if you are faster than me after all I've got nothing to lose in destroying this place while you do. While you hold back I don't have to after all if enough casualties turn up the better strategic move will be to let me leave rather than continue on. After all will any of you be willing to account for the amount of live that could be lost just because you threatened the wrong person."

No one and I mean no one was expecting that nor could they believe that he actually had the guts to say what he did. Everyone was on edge; even the women that were looking at him before with lustful eyes lost them quickly and now saw him as a threat and were prepared to fight no matter how hot he was.

But it was the captains that were even more on edge and it wasn't just because of what they heard him say, No it's what they saw when he had said it that put them on the ready. His eyes, before that held amusement and a hint of seriousness now had a look that told them he was more than willing to go thru with his threat, but yet that wasn't all. No it's what they realized next that really nailed it home; he was allowing them to see those emotions. What most people would normally hide was being shown and pretty much told them he had killed before and had no qualms of killing again.

What's more they couldn't see any deeper into his eyes when they normally could have in anybody else. He was a threat they could tell that now, they didn't know if he was a good person or not but at this point it didn't matter. They needed to know the information even more now, after all 'know thy enemy' was a old saying here and currently a person as strong and as much of a mystery as him was not someone to have as your enemy if they could help it. No they needed to keep him on their side and make sure that he wasn't forced to fight his way out because from what they saw when he fought the hollows and if from the last time a lieutenant class hollow had infiltrated serenity told them anything they could tell that the casualties would be staggering.

They had two options they got the information out of him peacefully or they kill him before he could leave the room because if he did they knew that they would have to let him go or run the risk him wreaking havoc on the surrounding area. They would wait for the signal they could tell their commander was already deciding what to do. Until then they would wait and be ready for a fight.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a conversation with his swords. _'Look guys I know what I'm doing…' _

'_**NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING YOU DUMBASS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PROBLEMS YOU JUST MADE! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT YOU USED THE MULTITASKING TECHNIQUE! WITHOUT YOUR INSTINCTS YOUR CHANCES OF ESCAPE AND SURVIVING DROP DOWN 80 FUCKEN PERCENT! YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!'**_

"_**Look Naru-chan I trust you I really do but what you are doing is asking for trouble and I'm not so sure that this is a good idea. So can you please explain what it is you are planning?'**_

'_Sure, you see I know I might not survive if I have to go thru with it but it's better than staying here where I don't even know if these people can be trusted. I'd rather fight my way out than have these guys hold me here against my will. And I'm doing this because I can't have myself dyeing or being captured not in the state that Kyuu is in. No ill destroy this whole area if I have to, her safety comes before anything else and right now her safety depends on me living past today._

_Don't worry guys I can tell that they want my information I have. After all they need to know if someone like me could come into this dimension like I did. Also they will have figure out how I even got here in the first place after all it is a whole in their security they didn't know about before. No they will make sure to try and negotiate this peaceful after all even if all that doesn't work then we still got the information about who the corrupt person is. Since we have no reason to lie about that then they will wish to know that as well, which means we are pretty much set.'_

'_**I can understand that but there is still a chance they could decide to kill us and are you sure you are right Naru-chan after all without your instincts you could be judging them badly?'**_

'_Maybe, but I'll take my chances, like I said Kyuu's safety comes first.'_

'_**Fine, we will go along with your plan for now but don't let your guard down for even a second because you just put yourself in a bad spot and if you drop it you will die Naruto remember that.'**_

'_I know don't worry Setsu I'm already prepared to leave on the slightest warning.' _

The air was tense as both sides waited for the answer. After a couple minutes the commander opened both his eyes and looked at the young man in front of him and began to search his eyes silently asking if he could see beyond what he was currently showing. Naruto was at a loss without his instincts he couldn't tell what the best chose was since normally he would go with his gut feeling in these situations. In the end he decided to let him see past the first level and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Everyone looked at both the commander and Naruto and saw as they both stared at each other. They noticed that Naruto's expression had changed to that of complete seriousness before they all saw how his eyes seemed to change and seamed to break as new ones took their place. They couldn't see anything in them no matter how hard they tried but the commander did if the slight but notable widening of the eyes was any clue. This only happened for a couple seconds before Naruto's eyes returned to normal along with those of Yamamoto. Again they waited to hear the answer.

"What do you wish for the information boy?"

Everyone was amazed, it seemed this boy had managed to get the commander to do something that normally would have been impossible after what he had said not 2 minutes ago about threatening soul society and normally that was a death wish when involving Yamamoto.

"I don't want much, only some information and possibly the right to withhold some information that I would rather not talk about. Will this be acceptable?"

Everyone noticed his demeanor change completely from that of complete disrespect to one that most would see on nobles. No one could understand it, this enigma in front managed to change so quickly and completely. How could this but hold so many…so many…MASKS, yes that's the word that they were looking for. How could this boy hold so many masks and in reality how many did he have? They couldn't understand him but the commander seemed to believe in him so for now they would withhold their judgment but they would figure this boy in front of them one way or another. Pretty much everyone was thinking along these lines other than Naruto himself and they all seemed to silently agreed that they would figure out the enigma that was Naruto.

"Yes it will, if you wish I could answer them now as a show a good faith before I ask mine." Answered Yamamoto

Naruto nodded and his face and eyes changed showing he was currently collecting his thoughts before speaking again showing that his current mask was that of an experienced diplomat or noble who was able to understand that he should always be careful with what he says. Taking a deep breath he began.

"The information I would like is what exactly is the purpose of having so many Shinigami, what those hollows are exactly and how high in strength do they go along with the strength of Shinigami and how you compare to them, where is this place and how large is it, what sort of power structure is there here, and what kind of life do people live here?"

Most were at a loss on how to answer the question while others didn't understand why he asked so many questions that were so vague and that could be answered in a lot of different ways. But before they could ponder them any further the commander began to answer them.

"Shinigami are here to make sure spirits one dead are able to go to their respective places whether it is here in soul society or hell, also to protect them from hollow that you met earlier which like to devour the spirits or turn them into hollows like themselves. We are also here to keep balance between the human world and spirit world. As for hollows and their strength I believe its better that I explain Shinigami first. Shinigami are measured thru spiritual energy or reiatsu, the lowest is that of academy student barely learning how to control it, and then we have those in the actual Gotei 13 consisting of 13 divisions. Lowest are the troops no real standing. Once we reach the 20th seat and up diversity grows and they generally gain more reiatsu. 2nd seat is our lieutenants that differ greatly from those below them, everything about them grows exponentially. And lastly we have the captains that are the strongest with me at the head.

Hollows follow a different structure, lowest are normal hollows, they are small and generally don't pose much threat to Shinigami unless in high numbers. The next class are menos that have 3 levels of power, Gillian which you fought against they are strong but they have no real intelligence or individuality but a seated officer is best to handle them preferably 5th or above, next is adjuchas these gain individuality, intelligence, and power they are very dangerous and only a lieutenant or captain is sent to deal with them but they don't normally bother the human world or soul society, the last level are vasto lorde they are extremely dangerous but they bother the human word and soul society even less than adjuchas but if we had to I would be forced to send at least one experienced captain to make sure it is dealt with. The highest form of order they seem to have is the espada which are vasto lorde who have become very powerful they can control the lower ranks if they wish too but we don't know much about them other than they are there, we believe they are probably as strong as our captains maybe stronger but again we don't have enough information.

As for where we are, it is soul society that resides in a different dimension than the human world. It is as big as the human world but generally the population resides close to serenity where we currently are. There are some that are farther away but generally they stay close since protection from hollows that appear is best here and decreases with the farther off you go.

The power structure is most of what I have already said but we do have people who are above us. We are the militia higher up we have the Central 46 Chambers which consist of 40 wise men and 6 judges they are ask for assistance on different matters of importance but there decision is absolute. They serve the royalty that consists of the ruling class of all of soul society but generally don't bother to do much and allow us to rule as we wish but if they wanted they could control us since we were made to protect them and the souls.

As for the living conditions I believe are fine. Yes there are some problems as I have said the farther out you go the less we can protect which generally leads to some problems but we deal with them as we find them. There is no hunger only water is really needed to live unless you have reiatsu which if you can cause hunger when used which means the only people that really need to eat are the Shinigami. Also people have long life spans and never age unless you wish it. I believe life here is as good as most people will ever get."

Once he finish Naruto was started to process all the information and make sure he understood it all while the captains and lieutenants were surprised that he had given so much information to someone they barely knew anything about. The least surprised were probably Ukitake and Shunsui since they already had a feeling about the boy before and now confirmed it. He could apparently be trusted; though he was weird but then again most of them had their own things after all they already had a blood thirsty Kenpachi in their ranks why not trust another.

Naruto looked up at Yamamoto for a bit before nodding. Unknown to the group he had just asked Setsu and Yuki if he had said the truth with both responding yes since at the moment, without, his instincts he had no real way to tell.

"Thank you, you have answered mine so it seems it is time I answer yours, though please remember that there is something's I am not willing to say, but I will try to answer you to the best of my ability. So if you please what would you like to know first?" he waited patiently for them to begin asking. The captains looked at Yamamoto before he nodded giving them free reign over asking questions. They nodded before gathering there thought. Again Urahara stepped up first before speaking the question that was currently plaguing his mind.

"Tell me…Naruto right?" he nodded "Right…tell me what you said before were you being serious?"

Naruto didn't need to really wonder what he was asking about so he answered already knowing that they might not like the answer but knowing that lying would be much worse.

"I was being completely serious and still am if things prove too dangerous…" again tension rose but Naruto continued knowing it was best he gave them enough of the story to let them drop it. "…but I do not wish to do it and will avoid it if at all possible. You see someone very precious to me needs me and I will do anything to make sure that no harm comes to that person. If it means killing strangers then I will do it without hesitation. Currently the best way to protect that someone is by making sure I am safe so I will do everything necessary to make sure I survive."

The tension dropped slightly but it was still there after all learning that he was going to avoid it and was only doing it because was protecting something helped but knowing he was willing to kill without a problem was still sort of a problem but then again the minute they looked at Kenpachi the tension dropped after all he was exactly the same if not worse. Nodding Urahara stepped back allowing anyone else to take the floor. The one who stepped up was Ukitake.

"Can you tell us how it is you got here, where you came from and if there is any need to worry about the same method being used again to get here?" he was genially worried about it after all currently he was an enigma and they couldn't be too careful about plugging up holes like this one.

"I came from a dimension on a completely different plain than this one, no I don't believe that you have to worry about it being used to get here, since it was only by luck that I came and the person would need the power of 5 gods and the knowledge of how to travel thru space, time, and bend reality which I don't think many people have. As for the first question I don't believe I can answer that well enough it goes to greatly into my personal life which the one thing I don't really wish to talk about to people I don't really know. The most I am willing to say is that it involved a fight. I hope that is good enough." He answered sounding genially sorry about not being able to answer his question. Telling him it was fine and more than enough he stepped back letting another person go next. Surprisingly it was Kenpachi.

"You seem strong can you fight me as soon as you get out?" Ok not so surprisingly…it was asked like a question but from his smile down to his aura you could tell it was meant as 'I'm going to fight you whether you like it or not' Naruto could only laugh nervously at his forwardness not knowing what else to do.

"Sure I'll fight you but let me get back up to strength and get control of this power and then I'll gladly fight you, just don't complain when you lose." If at all possible his grin got bigger along with his aura. Oh yes he would need get a hold of this new power or else he would be killed. He knew it; peace was too much to ask for even in death. Sigh.

"Yay, Kenny's got a new friend." Naruto could only watch in amazement as a pink hared munchkin appeared on his back and began to talk to the man in front of him about having fun in the fight and telling him that he looked really happy to have a new friend. Things really were going to get weird for him here he could already tell. Steeping back satisfied with the fight he had just guaranteed he allowed Shunsui to step forward.

"I would like to find out about what it is your Zanpacto meant when they said we had a corrupt person among our ranks." Immediately tension grew. This question was a serious one they all knew it.

"I see this has caused some problems with you so I will answer it. You see me and my swords have this ability to tell if someone is corrupted. I have no real Idea how this power came to be only that it's there. It is sort of like the feeling you get when you don't trust somebody you just met. You don't know them yet you feel as if you can't trust them. Everyone has it ,some better than others, it's just so happens that mine advanced because of certain…'circumstances'. I can follow the connections of an unprotected mind and find out if there is anyone you don't trust either knowingly or subconsciously. Instincts are never wrong after all if they were most animals would be dead. It's just that we either block it out by trying to believe differently or thru some other method but in the end the subconscious knows best. I can also place myself in the connection and decide for myself whether or not the person is trustworthy.

Along with my swords we have never been wrong. In the end it has always turned out t be true. There is a limit like I can't tell who the person is only that the person knows someone that is untrustworthy whether it be themselves or someone else I don't know, also I can't find out if the mind is protected with blocks all I will feel is a blankness that means that the person I hiding something whether it be bad memories or their own emotions as long as they have blocks I can't tell. Normally people don't block their minds since it is suppose to be a safe place meaning I can normally tell.

Also if you are wondering why I can easily tell you that you have a corrupt person among your ranks is easy my swords while not as effective are telling me that they were able find a dim sign of a corrupted link on each and every one of the people who came after me. Meaning you all know the person and for all of you to know the person they would most likely have to be within the ranks. For a connection to be established you have to have talked at least once meaning the best possibility is within the ranks."

Tension was at an all time high they were each trying to figure out whom it could possibly be but before they could really ponder on they all heard a loud crack that was that of the commander's cane hitting the floor immediately silencing their thoughts.

"We will speak about this at another time for now I believe all our questions have been answered and if not it is best we answer them tomorrow after all its getting late." And indeed it had looking out they noticed that the moon was out. Apparently they had been there for a good 2 hours without anyone noticing. "We will meet back here tomorrow morning at noon until then everyone is dismissed."

With that everyone began to leave the room where as soon as they left they began to discuss what it was they found out but all deciding to leave out the bad person out and not dwell on it when they could do nothing. After they left only Yamamoto and Naruto were left in the room.

"Get some rest boy you will need it, I believe they will have questions tomorrow along with the need for yourself to ponder on everything that has been said as well. You will not have to worry about your safety in your current state since I will be placing guards outside but even if something were to happen I believe a shield will not be too difficult for your Zanpacto to increase the protection." And with that he to left letting Naruto stand up and stretch feeling some satisfying cracks in his spine and shoulders. Going towards the bed with the chair he grabbed his shirt and Zanpacto and placed them on the chair. Lying down on the bed he fell asleep as soon as he felt the barrier close around him knowing that he was safe. But really he just went into his soul to combine himself again and wait for kyuu to wake up hopefully bye morning.

He saw his soul self holding kyuu words were spoken as both glowed before the Naruto that wasn't holding kyuu turned into a little ball of energy and flew back into the other one. He smiled fondly as he continued to hold her as he leaned back into the tree as snow continued to fall giving the place a truly beautiful and peaceful look and so fell asleep with a content smile on his face holding the person he loved knowing that in the end things were going to be alright.

A/N: Ok as you can see this is just as the chapter says explanations to some things along with the beginnings of character development. The next chapter will again have some questions, not to many just 2 or 3, and after that everything will begin to progress. I may add some action depending on how things develop after all a story can take a life of its own so we will both have to see how things turn out.

Ok as for pairing I won't say who is in it but if you can't already tell kyuu is a definite. The others I really won't say but I think you guys already have an idea after all some people have already guessed correctly on who they are. (If you can't tell that's a really big hint - . -:) As for adding more girls I really don't know. I would really like to, really I would but I don't think I can pull it off. This is my first story so I think making a harem right off the bat is hard in itself. Currently the 3 girls are my limit but I may add more only if the story leans toward it since currently I don't think I have the necessary ability to pull it off but we will see.

OK this is where I need your help you see the Naruto that I created is a fighter not really used to swords. Sure he can use the basics but like I said it's only the basics he really can't beat someone like the Shinigami who have been training with them for ages. So I am currently at an impasse with trying to think up a shikai and bankai so any ideas are welcome. Also it will most likely be a full time shikai since like I said he has just about the same reserves as Kenpachi.

Currently I am thinking about either giving him Asuma's trench knives or thinking up another idea most likely involving just him getting the ice powers imbedded into him allowing him to throw freezing punches and kicks or something like that, but it's hard to block a sword with your hands so like I said I need help. Let your imagination run wild after all if a baby for a bankai, a torrent of flower pedal for shikai and bankai, and a huge soldier bigger than most menos grande is possible than anything really is.

If I don't get any idea I may just end up using one of my previous methods so if you really want to have a huge impact on the story now is the time. When thinking of ideas please make sure that it is possible to fight in any position and I mean any. If you want to have an overview of his style think of lee when he is fighting with the drunken fist meaning fighting while on his hands will happen, so a weapon has to fit into this and be usable as soon as he comes out of it to block or attack. And if you can't tell this is the main reason why a weapon is so hard to figure out. Any ideas will be a big help so feel free to pm me or just review on what you think will be good.

Please also tell me if you want me to explain something or if I missed something important. I will do my best to fix any and all problems that you have with the story so please tell me where you see the problem so that I can find it and fix it.

Please and thank you.

Also a little heads up I'm gana change Naruto's hair color to white and he will look like Youko Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. I decided to make him that simply because before I was only guessing at what it would be after all in my head looks don't really matter. I'm gana add pictures on my page to show Yuki and Setsu along with how the swords look in their different stages. One of these days I will go back and do a full revision of chapter 1 but for right now it will have to wait.

Thanks for reading and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
